Cazadores de monstruos
by lovetamaki1
Summary: Ichigo es un cazador de monstruos que en los últimos días ha despertado con marcas en su piel. Sospecha que aquella súcubo de ojos violetas tiene algo que ver. ¿Ichigo podrá cumplir su misión y eliminarla? ¿O caerá en el conjuro de un cuento de amor?


**Los personajes de Bleach son de Tite Kubo.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, OoC , no tiene época definida por lo que puede haber utensilios modernos y antiguos. Una pareja crack.

 **Historia inspirada en la canción "Aún estás en mis sueños " de Rata Blanca y en el capítulo especial de Halloween de Bleach.**

* * *

 **CAZADORES DE MONSTRUOS**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoy desperté con un montón de marcas en mi piel, alguien por la noche me las dejó.

Quiero saber si esta fue la magia de tus labios. Hay perfume de mujer, flotando aquí.*"

.

.

Inuzuri era un pueblo pequeño rodeado de bosques. Las casas eran de madera, piedra y estuco, con los techos de dos aguas. Era uno de los pueblos más pobres y que menos población tenía.

La luna llena brillaba en el cielo acompañada de estrellas. Las calles estaban solitarias pues ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Y caminando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche iban dos personas.

Un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos grises, vistiendo un traje negro que parecía un pelaje, pero que dejaba descubierto parte de su torso. A su lado una chica de baja estatura vestía un traje rojo ajustado y que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas.

Pero su vestuario no era lo que los hacia extraños, sino aquellas colas largas que terminaban en triangulo, la de ella era roja, la de él negra, aquellos pequeños cuernos que adornaban sus cabezas y las alas parecidas a las de los murciélagos, del mismo color que sus colas, que sobresalían en su espalda.

Llegaron frente a un hostal y se detuvieron.

Se miraron a la cara y asintieron. Después volaron hacia el segundo piso, hacía las habitaciones donde estaban sus víctimas.

La Súcubo se volvió incorpórea y atravesó la ventana. Cuando tocó el suelo de la habitación volvió a hacerse tangible.

Sonrió al ver colgados de las ventanas unos manojos de hierbas. La habitación olía a romero.

Todos esos eran remedios contra los demonios o malos espíritus según las creencias populares. Pero ni a su hermano ni a ella los afectaban. No entendía el porqué, sólo recordaba lo que el hechicero del sombrero verde les había dicho.

Ellos eran especiales, no estaban sujetos a las leyes ordinarias de la naturaleza.

Ella se acercó hasta la cama donde el chico de cabello naranja reposaba.

—Ichigo. —susurró. Él chico se removió entre las sábanas, pero no se despertó.

La chica retiró la sábana que lo cubría de un sólo movimiento.

Él lucía adorable con aquel pantalón y camisa de algodón a rayas azules y blancas.

Dio un salto y luego voló hasta quedar sobre el estómago del chico.

Era la séptima noche que lo visitaba y no conseguía cansarse de él.

La súcubo se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios, los que devoró con ansias. El muchacho abrió los ojos topándose con dos amatistas.

Intentó levantarse pero ella colocó sus manos sobre los hombros y lo retuvo sobre el colchón. Ichigo giró la cara para interrumpir el beso, pero sólo consiguió que ella comenzara a besar su cuello.

A él le recorrió una oleada de placer. Pronto el chico se vio buscando los labios de ella, quien correspondió gustosa mientras sentía como iba llenándose de vida.

Ichigo se vio liberado de su agarre y llevó sus manos a la espalda de la chica, acariciándola lentamente. Ella dejó de besarle la boca y de una manera un poco salvaje tiró de la camisa para abrírsela. Dos botones salieron volando al piso.

Luego ella recorrió el cuello y el pecho del chico dándole besos, marcándolo. Porque desde hacía una semana, él era suyo.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Los rayos del sol se filtraron por la ventana de madera y cristal de aquel viejo hostal. Un chico de cabello naranja yacía dormido sobre la cama. Se removió un poco y abrió sus ojos avellana.

Dio un bostezo mientras se estiraba. Se había acostado temprano pero aun así estaba un poco cansado. Se sentó apoyándose en la cabecera y notó que sus brazos tenían algunas marcas moradas. Sorprendido bajó la vista y se encontró con que la camisa de su pijama estaba abierta y faltaban dos botones.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y descalzo se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que se localizaba en una esquina. Como lo sospechaba su torso también tenía un camino de manchas que llegaban al cuello.

Suspiró.

Aquello venía sucediendo una semana atrás. Los primeros días estuvo confundido, pero el tercer día despertó recordando un sueño.

Una chica de ojos violetas entraba a su cuarto y comenzaba a besarlo. No recordó nada más, pero fue suficiente para que entendiera que estaba siendo visitado por un súcubo. Y no cualquiera, era aquella chica de ojos violetas a la que había salvado de morir por accidente.

Y aunque cerraba bien la habitación del hostal y puso algunos remedios contra demonios, al parecer en ella no surtían efecto.

Se llevó las manos a los labios.

¿De verdad quería evitar que ella entrara a su habitación?

Movió la cabeza. Cuando sus amigos se enteraran de la situación no iban a dejar de molestarlo.

Él era Ichigo Kurosaki, líder del equipo llamado "Riokas", cazadores de monstruos, demonios o criaturas que amenazaran la vida de las personas. El equipo se componía por cinco personas con diferentes y poderosas habilidades.

Él era un Shinigami, utilizaba una Zanpakuto capaz de lanzar eficaces ráfagas de energía para acabar con sus enemigos. Sólo que por su origen, no era capaz de utilizar la magia llamada Kido.

Sado Yasutora, mejor conocido como Chad, era un Fullbringer. Seres humanos capaces de manipular el alma de toda materia física. Él podía transformar sus brazos en dos poderosas armas de ataque y defensa, además poseía una fuerza y resistencia asombrosas.

Dos integrantes eran Quincys, seres humanos con diferentes poderes espirituales. Uryu Ishida, por ejemplo, era capaz de lanzar cientos de flechas de reishi con una precisión exacta.

La última integrante era Orihime Inoue, una humana que tenía la habilidad de sanar. Y que aún ignoraba porque, a veces se disfrazaba de calabacín.

Parte de su equipo se había adelantado a otra ciudad para conseguir un barco, ya que su siguiente trabajo se localizaba del otro lado del mar, donde un grupo de vampiros acechaba una villa.

Él y una compañera se quedaron para eliminar a un ogro que llevaba años aterrorizando a Inuzuri. Les llevó una semana localizar su escondite, una cueva en lo profundo del bosque. Se sorprendieron cuando resultaron dos ogros en lugar de uno.

Eliminar a uno de ellos no fue difícil para los dos Riokas, aunque no salieron ilesos. El mayor problema fue encontrarse con la prisionera del ogro y el hermano de ella, que había ido a su rescate y acabado con un ogro en el proceso.

Tenían que matarlos por su condición de demonios, pero ellos alegaron que no mataban a nadie y aunque su compañera exigía su muerte, él tomó la decisión de dejarlos vivir.

—¡Lo mataré! —escuchó gritar a la Quincy en la habitación contigua. Se escucharon pasos y después su puerta se abrió de golpe.

En el umbral estaba una chica de largo cabello purpura y ojos del mismo color. Estaba demasiado molesta. Bambietta era una Quincy, que hasta hacía algunos años era mercenaria. Prestaba sus servicios a quien le pagara más, no importándole asesinar a seres o personas inocentes. Ella podía convertir cualquier cosa que su Reishi tocara en bomba, por eso era peligrosa.

Se había unido a ellos cuando el grupo con el que viajaba la abandonó en medio de una batalla con un clan de hombres lobos.

Ichigo y los demás la rescataron y ella justificándose en que tenía honor, decidió unírseles hasta el día que pagara su deuda. Aunque siguió con ellos después de haberla pagado poco tiempo después, diciéndoles que sin ella ese grupo estaría perdido.

—¿Qué sucede Bambietta? —preguntó Ichigo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pues los dos eran presa del mismo mal.

La chica entró y le enseñó las marcas de su cuello.

—¡Ese maldito íncubo de nuevo me usó como alimento! —exclamó mientras daba manotazos al aire.

Ichigo se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé de qué te quejas. —mencionó él sabiendo de la costumbre de la chica de cambiar de amantes regularmente. Algunos de los cuales sufrían un poco ya que la Quincy tenía arranques violentos.

—¡Pero tengo principios! —replicó Bambietta. —No monstruos y no demonios. —dijo golpeándose dos dedos de la mano izquierda con el dedo índice de la derecha.

—A mí también me visitó la súcubo. —comentó él. —Tenemos que hacer algo para acabar con ellos antes de que lo hagan con nosotros.

Pues para todo el mundo era sabido que los íncubos y súcubos robaban la energía de sus víctimas durante el acto de seducción.

—¡Idiota! Todo esto es tú culpa. —lo regañó la chica de cabello purpura. —¡Eres un blandengue! —dicho esto salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo que hizo caer un cuadro de un paisaje montañoso que colgaba de la pared.

Ichigo suspiró y recordó el inicio de su tormento.

.

.

 _El sol se estaba ocultando detrás de las montañas, el cielo estaba teñido de rojos y naranjas. Los árboles se hacían más altos y cerrados conforme se adentraban al bosque._

 _Ichigo y Bambietta exploraban el lugar en busca del ogro que había atacado la villa recientemente. Habían podido seguirlo por el olor, pero en ese momento habían perdido el rastro._

— _Ichigo, encontré una cueva. —el grito de su compañera venía de unos metros más adelante._

 _El Shinigami, con su Zanpakuto sujetada en la espalda, se abrió camino entre las pequeñas plantas y subió por una pequeña formación rocosa. Desde ahí distinguía a escasos cinco metros la entrada de una cueva._

 _Bajó de la roca y siguió la senda abajo hasta llegar al lado de la Quincy._

 _Se miraron a la cara y en silencio asintieron. Ichigo desenfundó su arma y ella acumuló el Reishi de su alrededor y lo trasformó en un sable._

 _Avanzaron hacia la cueva. La luz era casi inexistente dentro, apenas se colaban algunos rayos de sol por un par de orificios de la caverna, pero ambos sabían que durarían pocos minutos._

 _Así que Bambietta sacó de una bolsa café que llevaba atada a la cintura una esfera dorada, apretó un pequeño botón y comenzó a emanar luz artificial._

— _¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bambietta cuando notó un bulto tirado en la cueva._

— _Parece ser un ogro. —dijo Ichigo. No lo podía distinguir con facilidad. Cuando se acercaron más comprobaron que efectivamente era un ogro, pero estaba muerto._

 _Tenía múltiples cortadas en todo el cuerpo. No se detuvieron a examinar más de cerca, pero acordaron ser más cautelosos._

— _Creo que estamos cerca. —comentó Ichigo minutos después. El olor a ogro se había intensificado._

 _Llegaron a una galería de la cueva, fría y húmeda. El agua se filtraba por el techo formando estalactitas y estalagmitas. La galería estaba iluminada, pues había algunas antorchas en las paredes. Era el dormitorio de los ogros, ya que había restos de paja y de comida en el suelo._

— _¡Cuidado! —gritó Ichigo al momento que una parte de la pared de la cueva se desprendía._

 _Ellos brincaron hacia atrás para esquivarlo. De un recoveco salió caminando hacia atrás un muchacho alto, de piel blanca y cabello negro. Llevaba puesto un traje negro y sobre el un haori blanco._

 _No les dio tiempo a hablarle pues enseguida el ogro de tres metros de alto y piel verde oscuro se hizo presente. El ogro atacó al muchacho con un garrote._

 _El hombre de cabello negro pudo detenerlo con una espada, pero Ichigo se dio cuenta que le estaba constando trabajo luchar y fue en su ayuda._

 _El ogro era fuerte y no fue fácil, pero lograron derrotarlo entre los tres. Bambietta se había encaramado a la espalda del ogro y lo embustió con su sable, Ichigo hizo lo propio cortándolo por el frente._

 _El ogro cayó a todo lo largo sobre la cueva, haciendo cimbrar el suelo de la galería._

— _Mi hermana…—murmuró el hombre de cabello negro mientras se dejaba caer al suelo. —Salven a mi hermana. —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente._

 _Bambietta se acercó al muchacho, le sorprendió no encontrar su arma junto a él._

— _Está vivo, pero su pulso es muy débil. —Informó la chica mientras le tocaba la carótida.—¿A qué se habrá referido con su hermana?_

 _Ambos jóvenes miraron la galería. Al final había una jaula de madera, junto a una antorcha._

— _El ogro secuestró a su hermana y él vino a rescatarla. —se aventuró a decir Ichigo. —Aunque es algo tonto viniendo de un simple humano._

 _Ellos llevaban años de entrenamiento y aun así muchas veces sufrían heridas._

— _Pero mató a uno de ellos y resistió el ataque de otro. —comentó Bambietta. Ichigo se encogió de hombros._

— _No hay tiempo que perder. —señaló él. —veré si la chica se encuentra bien. Ichigo comenzó a caminar hacia la jaula mientras volvía a guardar su Zanpakuto._

 _Bambietta miró al joven que seguía tendido en el suelo con los ojos cerrados._

 _Era un chico muy apuesto, y extrañamente para ella, le atraía._

 _Él abrió los ojos, eran grises y enigmáticos, la miró fijamente._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?_

— _Byakuya. —reveló.—Nece..sito alimentarme. —susurró con dificultad, evidentemente estaba muy mal. Pero ella no entendió porque tanta preocupación por comer cuando requería atender sus heridas._

 _El chico llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y enseguida la jaló hacia él._

— _Hey, ¿Qué …?—la réplica de Bambietta se vio interrumpida ya que el joven de ojos grises la había besado con ansias._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ichigo llegó a la jaula, dentro había una chica vestida casi igual a su hermano, sólo que sin haori. Tenía el cabello negro, no le veía el rostro porque estaba hecha un ovillo sobre el suelo._

 _Rápidamente abrió la jaula y entró._

 _La sostuvo entre sus brazos y le retiró el cabello del rostro. La contempló. Era hermosa, su piel blanca, aunque algo sucia, lucía tersa._

 _Sin entender sus acciones, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la chica._

 _Su trabajo no le daba tiempo para pensar en mujeres, sólo tuvo una novia a la que quiso, pero todo acabó cuando ella intentó matarlo._

 _Pero ahora, esa chica desmayada en sus brazos le hacía sentir un deseo extraño._

— _Hola. —susurró la chica débilmente abriendo los ojos._

 _Eran de un intenso color violeta. No conocía ningún humano con ese color de ojos, pero no le importó en ese momento._

— _¿Estás bien? —preguntó él sin despegar la mano de su mejilla._

 _Ella negó. —Pero lo estaré pronto. —dijo y sonrió. Enseguida se levantó un poco para acercar su boca a la del chico. —Lo siento. —susurró contra sus labios._

 _Ichigo no entendía porque lo besaba, pero sobre todo porque no hacía nada por separarse._

 _._

 _Bambietta había logrado separarse del hombre de cabello negro._

— _¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? —preguntó enojada poniéndose de pie._

 _Él también se puso de pie tambaleante, aún no recuperaba las energías gastadas en la pelea._

 _Sin decir nada Byakuya se acercó a ella, quien retrocedió hasta chocar con pared._

— _Estás equivocado si piensas que me asustas. —exclamó Bambietta. —No sabes con quien te has metido._

 _Byakuya colocó sus manos sobre la pared a los costados y a la altura del rostro de la chica. Él se inclinó hacia ella._

— _Aliméntame. —le susurró en el oído y mordió el lóbulo._

— _¡Ah! —gimió la chica. Intentó apartarlo poniendo sus manos en el pecho, pero el chico no se movió ni medio centímetro._

— _No te resistas. —dijo él con voz profunda y ronca antes de comenzar a besar el cuello de Bambietta._

 _Ella ya no podía moverse ni resistirse al encanto de ese hombre, era como si estuviera en un sueño._

 _Así que cuando él la besó en los labios ella no pudo más que corresponderle._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Nii-sama creo que nos pasamos con ellos. —mencionó la súcubo con culpa, frente a ellos, tendidos en el suelo, se encontraban Ichigo y Bambietta. El íncubo asintió._

 _Por lo general sabían cuando parar con los humanos, así ellos se alimentaban y no los mataban. Pero en esta ocasión por estar tan débiles habían extraído más energía que la acostumbrada._

— _Rukia. —dijo él. —creo que esta vez los matamos. —reveló. Pues llevaban diez minutos inconscientes._

 _Pero se sorprendieron al verlos recobrar el conocimiento. Sin duda ellos eran especiales._

 _Ambos se sentaron desconcertados y tallándose la cabeza._

— _Que débil me siento. —susurró Ichigo._

 _El grito de Bambietta lo hizo voltear hacia ella. Se sonrojó al ver su blusa abierta y notarle hematomas en la piel._

— _¿Pero qué te pasó? —preguntó preocupado._

— _Lo mismo que a ti, imbécil. —escupió con enojo la chica de ojos purpura mientras se abrochaba la blusa._

 _Ichigo bajó la vista y también gritó sorprendido porque su camisa estaba abierta t también tenía marcas en su piel._

— _Lo sentimos, a veces mi hermano y yo nos salimos de control._

 _Ichigo y Bambietta dirigieron su mirada al lugar donde se escuchó la voz._

 _Sentados en una roca estaban los chicos que encontraron en la cueva, pero ya no llevaban las ropas negras._

— _Súcubo_

— _íncubo_

 _Dijeron Ichigo y Bambietta al unísono al ver su atuendo con cola, cuernos y alas. Se pararon de inmediato._

— _Tú. —exclamó la Quincy señalando a Byakuya. —Tú te has aprovechado de mí. —dijo indignada._

 _No es como si fuera virgen, pero él era un demonio. Y además a ella le gustaba llevar el control de la situación. Le gustaba seducir, jugar con los hombres hasta que le rogaran atención. No ser seducida. Y menos le gustaba ser seducida para ser su alimento._

— _Sólo fueron besos y caricias. —respondió el íncubo. Ella lo miró incrédula. —Y algunas mordidas. No pasó nada más._

— _Sí, no queremos hacerlo sin el consentimiento del otro. —agregó Rukia._

 _Bambietta se carcajeó._

— _Vaya, son demonios con valores. —exclamó sarcástica. —Sólo besan, acarician y muerden, pero no co…_

— _Bambietta. —interrumpió Ichigo poniéndose de pie._

 _Él no sabía porque no estaba enojado, pero estaba confundido. Hacía algunos años eliminó a una pareja de demonios del sexo, pues habían matado a más de una docena de personas cada uno._

 _Los libros decían que los íncubos y súcubos siempre seducían a sus víctimas y los hacían tener sueños eróticos, para luego copularse con ellos. Muchos no resistían y morían después del acto._

 _Pero los que estaban frente a ellos decían no tener relaciones con sus víctimas._

— _Pues valores o no, los mataré. —dijo Bambietta y de nuevo formó su sable. —Tendré mucho gustó en rebanar tu cabeza. —declaró mirando a Byakuya._

— _Inténtalo, pero sucumbirás ante mí antes de poder hacerme un rasguño. —mencionó él._

— _No hemos matado a nadie, así que no veo porque tengamos que luchar. —mencionó Rukia. —¿No piensas lo mismo, Ichigo? —preguntó dando un paso hacia él. Le sonrió coquetamente._

 _Ichigo se rascó la nuca nervioso._

— _Sí, creo que mientras no maten a nadie no hay problema. —dijo._

— _¡Qué! —gritó la Quincy. —me niego, él debe morir por osarse a ultrajarme. —apuntó al Incubo con el sable._

 _Byakuya se acercó a Bambietta y tomando el sable de la punta, hizo que bajara el arma._

— _Hace un momento no te quejabas. —mencionó él. —hasta pedías más._

 _El rostro de Bambietta se tornó rojo. Nadie supo si de ira o por vergüenza._

 _Susurró un par de groserías para Byakuya y lanzó un golpe con el sable, pero como estaba molesta sus movimientos eran erráticos. Byakuya lo esquivó con facilidad._

— _Bambietta cálmate. —Ichigo llegó por atrás y la abrazó. —Váyanse ahora antes de que me arrepienta. —les dijo a los hermanos. Ella luchaba por soltarse._

 _Rukia se acercó a Ichigo._

— _Nos veremos después. —le sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios._

 _Después los hermanos salieron volando de la cueva._

.

.

.

Ichigo y Bambietta deambulaban por el bosque. Esa mañana, durante el desayuno acordaron ponerles un alto a los hermanos. No podían seguir aprovechándose de ellos mientras dormían.

Así que al mediodía salieron a buscarlos. Supusieron que como cualquier otro demonio vivirían en el bosque, ocultos en cuevas, rocas o huecos de los árboles.

Al día siguiente partían a encontrarse con sus compañeros y no querían que los siguieran.

Volteron hacia la izquierda pues escucharon ruidos. Vieron como tres arboles caían partidos a la mitad.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó la Quincy al ver unos monstruos con máscaras de hueso. Nunca había visto algo así.

—No lo sé. —respondió Ichigo desenfundando su Katana. —primero matemos y luego averiguamos. —mencionó antes de correr hacia uno de ellos.

El monstruo intentó aplastarlo con una mano, pero él saltó hacia arriba y luego cortó el rostro del monstruo que se desintegró.

Bambietta también corrió hacia otro monstruo que intentaba tomar por sorpresa a Ichigo. Le cortó una mano, pero siguió vivo.

—Hay que herirlos en la máscara. —le señaló a Ichigo cuando se puso junto a él.

Ambos chicos pronto se vieron rodeados por decenas de esos monstruos. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas, pero parecía que entre más eliminaban, más aparecían.

—A este paso nos vencerán. —dijo Ichigo mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

—Es hora de ser más rudos. —mencionó ella y desapareció el sable.

Bambietta formó una bola de energía en su mano y la lanzó hacia un monstruo. Este explotó eliminando a otros a su alrededor.

Ichigo corrió hacia donde se encontraban otros enemigos.

—Getsuga Tensho. —gritó y una poderosa ráfaga de energía salió de su Zanpakuto, partiendo varias criaturas.

Por un momento la lucha se inclinó en favor de los cazadores de monstruos. Pero para su sorpresa varios de ellos se unieron formando unos seres gigantes, de ropa negra y máscaras blancas con nariz de pico.

Tuvieron que saltar varias veces para no ser aplastados.

Dos de las criaturas abrieron la boca y una luz roja se empezó a formar.

Bambietta e Ichigo se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la luz roja dirigirse hacia ellos.

Por reflejo la Quincy cerró los ojos. El golpe que esperaba nunca llegó.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos, estás a salvo.

¡Aquella voz! ¡Aquella voz que odiaba y que podía recordar en sueños diciéndole que era hermosa!

Al abrir los ojos comprobó que era el íncubo, que la tenía cargando como princesa en el aire.

—Bájame. —le ordenó. —No pedí que me salvaras. Puedo cuidarme sola.

Byakuya descendió y la puso en el suelo sobre sus pies y volteando hacía él.

—Te salvaré de todas formas. —respondió él de forma seria. —Ahora eres mía. —declaró posesivo.

Lugo caminó hacia donde se encontraban los menos, aquellas criaturas gigantes.

Bambietta se giró para insultarlo pero se quedó callada, sorprendida por ver que Byakuya se había trasformado. De nuevo tenía el aspecto con que lo vieron por primera vez en la cueva. El traje negro con el Haori.

Lo vio sacar una espada, pero en vez de lanzar ataques con ella la colocó frente a él. Pronto la espada se convirtió en cientos de petalos rosados.

—¿Flores? ¿Su ataque es de flores? —Bambietta empezó a carcajearse por lo irónico del asunto, un demonio manejando flores.

Pero se quedó callada y sorprendida cuando los pétalos rodearon a varias criaturas y las hicieron desaparecer.

.

.

.

Ichigo sólo alcanzó a cubrirse con su Zanpakuto esperando el impacto de la energía roja. Escuchó el ruido como del agua al tocar el sartén caliente. Abrió los ojos y se toó con la espalda de Rukia.

Lo más sorprendente es que no estaba como Súcubo, sino con aquel traje negro. Entre sus manos sostenía una espada blanca y frente a ella había una pared de hielo que repelió el ataque.

—Rukia ¿Qué haces?

—Ayudándote. —respondió sin voltear.

Ella alzó la espada y una ráfaga de energía blanca salió disparada, acabando con los menos que tenía enfrente.

Rukia cayó de rodillas y el traje negro desapareció, dejando en su lugar el vestido rojo.

Ichigo corrió y se arrodilló frente a la chica.

—¿Qué tienes?

—El usar este poder me deja sin energías. —mencionó ella.

Ichigo sabía que ella no era una súcubo normal. Durante la pelea la energía que sintió emanar de ella era igual que la de los Shinigamis.

—Si no recupero mis energías pronto, no sobreviviré. —dijo poniéndose de pie. —tengo que llegar al pueblo.

Él también se puso de pie.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

—¿No es obvio? A buscar mí alimento.

Ichigo se la imaginó besando a otros chicos y la idea no le gustó. Contra toda lógica, leyes naturales y sociales. Ella le gustaba.

—Yo seré tu alimento. —le dijo él. —No quiero que busques en otros lo que yo te puedo dar. —declaró un poco avergonzado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó ella. —A veces puedo ser muy golosa. —sonrió.

—Sí.

—Bien. —mencionó Rukia y jalándolo de la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo.

Los besos se intensificaron, las caricias en la espalda era cada vez más desesperadas y pronto acabaron en el suelo con Rukia sobre Ichigo.

.

.

.

Byakuya había gastado sus energías acabando con los menos y se sentó en el suelo. Ese poder, que bien sabía no pertenecía a los demonios, no lo utilizaba a menos que fuera muy necesario.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Bambietta sentándose junto a él. —parecía como poder de Shinigamis. —comentó.

—Quizá lo sea. —respondió él. —Mi hermana y yo no recordamos nuestro pasado. Una tarde despertamos en medio del bosque siendo esto. —señaló su aspecto de íncubo. —con el tiempo descubrimos que teníamos otros poderes.

—¿Y esas cosas que eran?

—Son Hollows y menos. —mencionó él. —desde hace tiempo nos han estado persiguiendo, pero hasta ahora que han sido tantos.

—¿Y saben por qué?

—No, pero hay un hombre que conocemos que podría saberlo.

—Esto lo tiene que saber Ichigo. —mencionó Bambietta. —pueden ser peligrosos para los humanos.

Ella intentó levantarse, pero Byakuya la sujetó de la muñeca y la volvió a sentar.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó molesta.

—Por salvarte me he quedado sin energía, así que debes hacerte responsable. —señaló él con un brillo de deseo en su mirada, que por supuesto no le gustó a la Quincy.

—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Pero Byakuya fue más rápido que ella. Cuando Bambietta se dio cuenta ya estaba acostada con Byakuya sobre ella.

—Te dije que eras mía. —recalcó antes de aprisionar sus labios.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Los cuatro entraron al hostal. Los hermanos adquirieron su forma humana para no crear problemas. Ya habían conversado.

Rukia les había dicho que los menos y los Hollows eran la creación de alguien poderoso, y que podían comer el alma de las personas.

Ellos no sabían más al respecto, pero conocían una persona que sí. El hechicero del sombrero verde.

Ichigo les pidió la forma de localizarlo. Pero ellos se negaron a decirles, en su lugar exigieron acompañarlos en su viaje y llevarlos ellos mismos hasta él.

Bambietta se negó expresamente. Pero Ichigo accedió después de una sesión de besos por parte de Rukia.

La Quincy terminó de acomodarse la camisa y de alisarse el cabello. Miró con enojo al chico de cabello negro que caminaba junto a ella. Él le sonrió arrogante.

—Te odio. —murmuró. De nuevo se había aprovechado de ella. La había hechizado y por eso no se resistió a él y correspondió sus besos. Pero lo dejaría confiarse y entonces le clavaría su sable por el cu…

—Bambietta. —la llamó Ichigo.

—¿Qué? —gritó enojada.

—Ha llegado carta de Ishida. —avisó con un papel en la mano. —Ha conseguido que el pirata "Pelo Rojo" nos lleve a Rucongai.

—Bien. —dijo ella. —quiero eliminar un par de vampiros. Me hace falta desahogar mi frustración.

—Yo te puedo ayudar con eso si quieres. —mencionó Byakuya.

E Ichigo y Rukia tuvieron que sujetar a Bambietta para que no se abalanzara contra Byakuya.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_

Dos días después el grupo compuesto por cazadores de monstruos y demonios seguía su camino a pie. Si seguían a ese ritmo Ichigo estimaba que llegarían en dos días a Rukongai.

—Ichigo. —llamó Rukia sentándose en una piedra del camino. —Estoy agotada. —reveló. —Es duro caminar y mantener la forma humana. Aliméntame. —demandó.

Él volteó hacia todos lados, con la cara roja.

—Rukia aquí hay mucha gente. —dijo, pues estaban en una aldea. Eran las cinco de la tarde y las personas andaban por las calles.

—Pero estoy débil. —se volvió a quejar. Ichigo pensó que ya era hora de enseñarle a comer cosas humanas, pues en el tiempo que llevaban juntos ni ella ni Byakuya habían probado alimento.

—Bien. —accedió el líder del grupo mientras se acercaba a ella. —alquilaremos un lugar para descansar esta noche. —indicó antes de besarla.

Para que negarse, el conjuro de un cuento de amor ya lo había atrapado, lo podía sentir.*

—También necesito alimentarme. —comentó Byakuya junto a Bambietta.

—Te dije que no. —respondió ella. —Si no te he atravesado con mi sable es porque se lo prometí a Ichigo.

Byakuya suspiró y dio media vuelta.

Vio a una muchacha recargada de un árbol y que lo observaba descaradamente.

Se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Ella le sonrió y comenzó a coquetearle. No se sorprendía de que aún sin ser íncubo no le fuera difícil atraer a las mujeres.

Él se acercó al odio de la chica y le murmuró algunos cuantos halagos.

—¿Qué diablos haces? —preguntó Bambietta a un costado. Se apartó de la chica. —Tú, lárgate. —ordenó a la chica quien se marcho corriendo. —¿y bien? —inquirió.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo buscaba mi alimento, ya que tú te negaste.

—Está bien, sólo aceptaré para que no descubran lo que eres y nos metas en problemas. —dijo ella. —Pero esta vez yo voy arriba. —declaró. Él sonrió de lado.

—Está bien. —accedió. Luego la besó, pero esta vez Bambietta controló la situación.

Al separarse caminaron hacia el hotel en el que Rukia e Ichigo ya habían entrado.

Quizá el viaje hacia Rukongai se retardaría más de lo planeado, porque Ichigo y Bambietta eran conscientes de que su dulce magia los había hecho perder la razón. *

.

.

" _Y de mis sueños creo que un día escapó, para esconderse dentro de mi corazón. *"_

.

.

* * *

*Fragmentos de la canción "Aún estás en mis sueños" de Rata Blanca.

Byakuya me quedó muy OoC, pero al ser íncubo tenía que ser algo lujurioso.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y la pareja crack de Byakuya y Bambietta, la cual leí en el fic "Casi perfecto" y me gustó. (Fran, si lees esto quiero que sepas que es tu culpa)

 **Saludos.**


End file.
